1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing implements and levels and in particular to a level pen/pencil with an end-mounted level vial mating with the pen/pencil barrel and a level bubble visible from all sides of the pen/pencil and a length sufficient for reaching from a center of a child""s head to a vertical wall surface for marking the child""s height thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to use a chart attached to a wall or in some cases the wall or vertical portion of a door frame for marking a child""s height and keeping a running record of the growth of the child over a period of time. Various linear devices are used, depending on what is at hand, for holding the device on top of the child""s head and butting one end of the device against the vertical surface to be marked and trying to look at the device to see if it is level so that the mark on the vertical surface will be accurately placed. Then the parent or other person doing the measuring has to try and make the mark along an edge of the device striving for accuracy in alignment of the marking implement with the edge of the device. These makeshift devices are often not accurate in being held level with the top of the head of the child or in making a mark which is even with the edge of the device. Something as small as a 5 percent angle on a pen thought to be level can distort the child""s height measurement up to a half inch.
While there have been a variety of marking devices with built-in levels, none would work well as a means for accurately measuring a child""s height and marking the height on a wall surface since they lack a sufficient length to reach the wall from the center of a child""s head and often lack a uniformly even surface for accurate placement on the child""s head and often provide level bubbles which are not readable from a side view or at various angles.
U.S. Pat. No. D330910, issued on Nov. 10, 1992 to Warburton, shows an ornamental design for a combined twin nibbed marker and level.
U.S. Pat. No. D92705, issued on Jul. 10, 1934 to Deli, illustrates a combined pencil and advertising device which has a level built into the body of the pencil.
U.S. Pat. No. D126555, issued on Apr. 15, 1941 to Gurtov, indicates a combination pencil, ruler, and level device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,146, issued on Jun. 4, 1996 to Warburton, depicts a holder for releasably engaging a level and pencil therein. The holder generally comprises a housing having a first and second open ends configured to releasably fit about a carpenter""s pencil. A window is centrally positioned in a wall of the housing and between two longitudinally spaced-apart walls positioned within the housing which form a chamber there between. A port in each wall allows for extension of a bubble level between the end walls through the chamber and adjacent the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,388, issued on Mar. 2, 1993 to Lee concerns a writing device including a means for observing and measuring the inclination of the device in order to teach proper penmanship to pupils using the device at a young and formidable age. The writing device includes an oil-filled vessel with lines imprinted thereon whereby the imprinted lines of a container match up with the angle of the oil at the optimum inclination at which to hold the writing instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,084, issued on Sep. 17, 1940 to Neal, discloses a balanced writing implement that contains a level.
What is needed is a level pen/pencil of sufficient length to reach from the center of a child""s head to a wall and with a level vial aligned with the barrel of the pen/pencil and a clearly visible level bubble from all angles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a level pen/pencil or writing instrument that is easy to use. The level pen/pencil is just rested on head or other surface that needs to be measured or leveled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a 360 degree viewable level vial that can be seen from any angle, at any axial orientation of the level pen/pencil.
An additional object of the present invention is having a smooth alignment of level vial with pen or other writing implement, so the level pen/pencil rests evenly on head or other surface for accurate alignment of the barrel/level vial and point of the writing implement.
One more object of the present invention is that it can be a pen, pencil, felt-tip marker, or other type of writing instrument.
A further object of the present invention is ease of fabrication, due to having a peg protruding from the end of the level vial which can be inserted in the axial ink tube opening of a ball point pen as a substitute for the normal end cap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an economical, leveling/marking device.
A contributory object of the present invention is to provide a compact design, allowing the user to place it in a pocket, leaving the user""s hands free for work.
An added object of the present invention is to provide a time saving device for the user by combining two implements in one.
An ensuing object of the present invention is to provide accuracy in measuring a child""s height.
In brief, a long barreled pen or pencil is further increased in length by mounting or attaching a clear cylindrical level vial to the end of the pen or pencil opposite to the writing end. This is preferably accomplished by having a protruding pin from an end of the level vial insert with a tight friction fit into a centered end opening in the pen or pencil wherein the ink tube or lead is positioned. Alternately or in addition a cement or glue can be used for attaching the level to the end of the pen or pencil.
The level vial is preferably the same diameter as the cylindrical pen or pencil and the outer surface of the level vial aligns with the outer surface of the pen or pencil so that it may be placed flat against the top of the child""s head for an accurate measurement.
The level vial is also preferably a clear plastic vial with the level bubble visible on all sides of the level vial so that the person holding the level pen/pencil can simply place the level pen/pencil on the child""s head and automatically see the level bubble no matter what the relative height of the measurer and the child.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is easy to use. The level pen/pencil is simply rested on head or other surface that needs to be measured or leveled.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a 360 degree viewable level vial that can be seen from any angle, at any axial orientation of the level pen/pencil.
An additional advantage of the present invention is in having a smooth linear alignment of level vial with pen or other writing implement, so the level pen/pencil rests evenly on head or other surface for accurate linear alignment of the barrel/level vial and point of the writing implement.
One more advantage of the present invention is that it can be manufactured as a pen, pencil, felt-tip marker, or other type of writing instrument.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is easy to fabrication, due to having a peg protruding from the end of the level vial which can be inserted in the axial ink tube opening of a ball point pen as a substitute for the normal end cap.
A further advantage of the present invention is in being an economical leveling/marking device.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is a compact design, allowing the user to place it in a pocket, leaving the user""s hands free for work.
Still another advantage of the present invention is in providing a time saving device for the user by combining two implements in one.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides accuracy in measuring a child""s height.